


You're mine, my dear

by Themixup_imtogayforthis_98



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Nightmare Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Possessive Behavior, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Xehanort Possessing Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themixup_imtogayforthis_98/pseuds/Themixup_imtogayforthis_98
Summary: Riku is Sora's dream eater and they are forever connected, but what happens if Sora turns to the darkness? What happens to Riku then?Riku was ashamed. Ashamed that he was hiding but he couldn't go back, not like this. Not after he failed to stop Sora from being taken over by Xehanort. Kairi was probaly looking for him. Probaly wondering where her only other childhood friend was that wasn't taken over by darkness, except he was.





	You're mine, my dear

Riku was ashamed. Ashamed that he was hiding but he couldn't go back, not like this. Not after he failed to stop Sora from being taken over by Xehanort. Kairi was probaly looking for him. Probaly wondering where her only other childhood friend was that wasn't taken over by darkness, except he was. Riku is or rather were Sora's dream eater so of course he would be affected, he was a nightmare now. A nightmare with yellow eyes, fangs, claws and horns. He couldn't bring to show himself to her anymore, not like this.

Thats why he was here, in this dark cave hiding from everyone and especially Sora. He couldn't bring himself to look at Sora's now yellow eyes. He just couldn't. Couldn't bring himself to look at what once was the pleasant blues of the love of his life that no longer existed. Riku felt tears starting to form at his eyes and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop them from running down his face.

Then he heard footsteps and he tensed up, trying to hide himself even more against the cold cave walls. The figure now stopped infront of him and went down on their knees. "Oh my dear Riku, what has happened to you?" The figure or rather Sora asked.

Riku froze he couldn't believe that Sora actually found him. But of course he did, its Sora after all or rather what is left of him. Riku tried to hide his face with his claw like hands. But Sora took his hands in his and gently took them away from his face. "Shh shh calm down love its just me." Riku couldn't let himself hope that his Sora was back and so closed his eyes tightly while the tears continue to flow down his face. He then heard a sigh coming from Sora. "Oh you know I hate it when you cry love" Sora then gently took his face in his hands and brush away the tears with his thumb, he didn't seem to notice that Riku flinched when he touched his face or if he did, he didn't say anything.

"Oh my dear Riku its okay everything is okay. Im here now and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. If you could just look at me then everything will be okay." He said soothingly. Riku tried not to open his eyes but he did really want to see Sora and his heart longed for the person it was connected to. So despite his better judgement he opened his eyes.

Sora smiled "Ahh there is my Riku. You know I've been looking for you everywhere, right love?" Riku who tried to be brave and ignore the nightmare inside him couldn't help but stare at his lover. It was still sora minus the white hair and yellow eyes, but it still was Sora. Sora noticing the fear in his eyes started to frown and took a hold of his face again and started leaning in. Sora was now so close he could feel his breath against his lips. Sora smiled and then closed the distance between them.

Kissing sora felt the same yet somehow a bit more sweet. Sora started to lick his lips inpatient wanting to claim what he considered his. Riku or maybe it was the nightmare part of him really wasn't against the idea of surrendering to Sora wholeheartedly and completly. So he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Riku could feel Sora's smile against his lips and immediately started to claim his mouth with his tounge. Despite Riku's sharp fangs and snake like tounge, Sora simply didn't seem to care as he ran his tounge all over Riku's mouth.

Riku fell backward as he tried stop the kiss to breath, his head hitting the hard cave wall. He flinched but for some reason he didn't mind the pain. Sora then seperated their mouths and now both of them were panting loudly. Sora smirked as he calmed his breathing and took Riku's chin in one of his hands. They stared into eachothers eyes and Riku for some reason wanted to give all of himself to Sora. Sora was looking at his lips and this time it was Riku who closed the distance between them, finally giving up on denying himself the pleasure of completly surrendering his everything to Sora.

Sora smirked happy that his Riku finally was his, completly and entirely his. He will not let anyone hurt his Riku ever again. After all Riku has done everything for him so it was only fair for Sora to do the same. His Riku have suffered enough as it is and Sora will make sure that he gets what he derserves. After all Riku is his and he will NEVER let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, I hope you liked it. I tried my best considering english isn't my first language. I did this because there need to be more Soranort x Riku. I need it! But I couldn't find anything so I decided to make one myself. Please tell me what you think about it. I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
